Familiar Sunsets
by The Last Rose to Fall
Summary: The name's Skye Hatake; i'm currently 12 years old with a perverted adoptive dad, named Kakashi Hatake and a ninja with Anbu status. and now that all the kids from my class are graduating from Konoha Academy i'm free from spending my days with snot nosed brats! til Kakashi roped me into being a co-sensei with him... great. SauskexOC full and different summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: the Beginning

**A/N** Hey Everybody! (At least hello to those who are reading this)

This is my first Naruto Fanfic! Hooray! as you can tell i'm very excited to be putting this up and writing this! it's a record for two things actually, first naruto story and Longest chapter i've written, like EVER! it's 12 pages! i'm soooooooo happy! i could start dancing! but instead i got on with it.

i hope you enjoy this story because i will not be motivated to put up another chapter unless i get reviews and views!

so to keep it simple:

Reviews+readers who love me = more chapter and COOKIES!

A BIG AND SPECIAL THANKYOU TO:

AniMe-AnGeL048221 for editing this chapter and telling me to fix my tenses! i love you and shall make you an ichgo cookie... maybe... if i can...

this wouldn't be going up without your support!

**Full Summary:** The name's Skye Hatake; i'll sum up my life so far in the form of a time line: from birth to i was 3 i was as sick as one human being could get. it wasn't pretty. On my third birthday Miranda (Evil mother) did experiments on me to make me into a super human, when i was 5 she killed my dad, then she tried to take my life when i refused to kill for her any longer. somehow during the process i accidently transported myself to the Naruto world where i was adopted by Kakashi and i was enrolled into the Ninja Academy, no-one knows of my abilities except for my 'Uncle' you may know him as the Author of the Icha Icha series. now at the age of 12 i'm in Anbu and about to embark on the most difficult mission of my life: teaching moronic Genin...

Rated T in case...

* * *

"_No" I whimpered as I stumbled forward onto my knees, blood soaking into my jeans, a tear escapes from my eyes and slips down my dirt covered cheek, I whimper in utter hopelessness, "Why?" I whispered breathlessly as the life leaves my father's eyes. "Why did it have to be you?" I sniffed keeping back the tears from overflowing. Sobs racked my small body, I curled my arms around my waist to keep myself together; I couldn't lose it now. I wouldn't survive. Leaning forward I kissed my father's forehead and placed my hand over his still heart. "I'm sorry, so sorry, you shouldn't be dead." I sobbed quietly. I stood up from the pool of blood surrounding the lifeless body with its throat slit and turned to leave; putting behind all the pain that I have ever caused and to prevent any more deaths in my place. I needed to escape, while I was still human. I had almost reached the door when an accusing voice sounded out from behind me._

"_Where do you think you're going?" my mother, Miranda questioned._

"_You killed him, how could you?" I glared at my captor._

"_He was a loose end I'd prefer tied up, besides, he saw you for what you really are, we couldn't let him live with the knowledge he had." She brushed off her husband's death with a casual manor. "Now come! We have a lot of work to get done." She commanded but I just shook my head my ruby bangs falling into my eyes. _

"_I'm not going with you. I will not kill for you any longer." I replied my heart pounding in my chest._

"_How dare you?!" she growled and lunged at me with a knife._

* * *

I bolted upright in an unfamiliar and slightly lumpy bed; my sweat making the sheets cling to my legs and my pyjamas cling to my small frame. I scrunched my eyes at the sudden brightness emanating from the drawn back curtains and the fluorescent lights. Once my eyes adjusted I scanned the area, finding myself in a stark white room with a linoleum floor and tiled roof, based on the iv fluids that is running down a tube and into my hand through a needle I was in a hospital. The location of the hospital on the other hand was another story altogether. I looked out the window for any clue as to my location but all I saw was a grassy field. A loud cough had me throwing myself at the wall to my left, swinging around so my back faced the wall and hunching in a defensive position. A rumble of laughter followed the obtrusive cough. "Easy little one, it's just me." A familiar voiced attempted to calm me.

"Jiraiya?" I tilted my head at the strange man who should know by now NOT to sneak up on me.

"You sure scare easily." He commented unaware he could have just lost his life if I had a weapon.

"I've learned to react fast." I replied solemnly. He nodded in reply; we didn't need to say what we both knew.

"What would you say if I said, that the third Hokage said that you could stay in Konohagakure, because I said that you were a refugee and that Kakashi said that he would keep you all because you said you don't want to go home?"

"Come again?" I questioned the lunatic that I've known since I could remember, whilst I moved cautiously back towards my hospital bed and sat on the edge.

"I have organised that you stay in Konohagakure with Kakashi." He rephrased, his words rushing out in a fast exhale.

"Why?" I tilted my head at him, wondering what could cause him to risk his village for me.

"Do you remember how we found you?" he asked suddenly changing topic.

"Found me?" I frowned in confusion the last thing I remembered was the glint of steel as…. I shivered not wanting to relish in that memory.

"I'll take that as a no." he made as if to prepare himself to deal a deathly blow and continued "An Anbu squad found you outside the gates of Konoha, looking like someone had put you through a wood chipper. You were barely conscious at the time…. Not knowing who you were they cautiously brought to the hospital and reported to the third Hokage. This is where I came in; I sensed you coming through and came to explain to the Hokage. Eventually I convinced him you weren't a threat to Konohagakure and to let you recover then leave; but you woke up sometime during this meeting screaming and I rushed to get to you before you caused some real damage. The medic Nin was able to sedate you before you could kill anyone thankfully…. But before you fell asleep you begged me not to make you go home. So I talked to Lord 3rd. that's pretty much it." He shrugged as if to say 'no big deal'. I looked down at my hands, which sat benign in my lap. I thought about all the bloodshed these hands have caused, and who lives were lost to them. I wondered if I was deserving enough to have a second chance. A chance to escape. I knew the answer and it wasn't yes. I readied myself to look Jiraiya in the eye and refuse his offer. I raised my eyes and…

"How old are you?" he suddenly spoke.

"5." I answered mutely. Having no idea where this conversation was going.

"Good. Cuz' you've got school tomorrow." He nodded with obvious pride in himself and abruptly disappeared in a puff of smoke before I could reply.

"Wait. What!" I yelled in disbelief. I continued to sit in a shocked silence staring at the place Jiraiya was just seconds ago until a nurse came into the room and tried to soothe me.

"It's okay dear; no need to be afraid, you're in Konohagakure Hospital. You're safe now, we aren't going to hurt you all we're going to do is sedate you so you can rest. You've been through quite a lot dearie." She sounded like she was talking to a baby, but I pretended not to notice and nodded mutely as she injected serum into my arm and I let darkness lead me back into its depths swear to seriously injure Jiraiya later.

*Beep Beep Beep Beep* Slam! I hit the alarm clock snooze button with enough force to make it slinter into pieces and rolled over to inspect the frozen time on the cracked screen it read "7:30 am" knowing that I couldn't roll over again and sleep in til 10:00 am unless I wanted to face Kakashi's cruel and effective punishment involving a paragraph from a book only he could enjoy; I grudgingly got up and pulled out my usual outfit. Black pants with the left leg cut off to make tight shorts and a loose long sleeved lavender shirt that accentuated my sapphire blue eyes and buttoned up at the front. I then wrapped bandages around the rest of my left leg covering up what was bare from before and slid my pouch on my right back pocket and another pouch wrapped around my left thigh. Next I went to the bathroom styled my ruby red hair into a high pony-tail and wrapped my hitai-ate around my head so that the Konoha left symbol was facing the roof, I them splashed my face with water and left making my way towards the kitchen to make breakfast for myself and my lazy ass adopted father Kakashi. I felt like pancakes this morning, knowing I had plenty of time on my hands today I set out to making them I pulled out the flour, sugar, a bowl and spoon then raided the fridge for eggs and milk. I poured all the ingredients into the bowl knowing the amount without using measuring devices because I've made them so many times then added the egg and mixed. When all the ingredients were mixed fully I got out a small non-stick frying pan and put it on the stove and turned the stove on. Once the pan was hot enough I poured the pancake batter in and swirled the pan to spread it out then put it back on the stove and waited.

4 pancakes perfectly cooked later and Kakashi finally get out of bed, reading THAT series again, with a Pervy grin under that mask of his. I shook my head in disapproval and flipped another pancake onto the plate next to me. "Mornin' Kakashi. I made pancakes." I turned off the stove and made my way over to the breakfast table dodging weapons and paperwork stacks. I placed the plate on the table and walked back to grab two more plates knives and forks and a series of toppings before making my way back. I flopped own into my usual chair, the one to the left of the head of the table and Kakashi sat at the head. I grabbed 2 pancakes and smothered them in syrup.

"You know; if you keep up with all the syrup you'll end up with cholesterol problems." Kakashi stated and I snorted.

"You'll die of old age, before I get cholesterol problems." I mumbled and continued eating my pancakes ignoring Kakashi's protests that he wasn't old. We ate in silence until I was finished and washing my dishes.

"Are you looking forward to school today? It's everyone's first day as Genin," he asked just making conversation.

"Nope. I'm not going, I'm already and Jonin and a member of the Anbu I don't why I should go." I shrugged and continued scrubbing choosing to ignore Kakashi's shocked and slightly disappointed look.

"But it's your last day ever! No more school! Aren't you even a little excited about that?" he asked me in a somewhat starry eyed fashion.

"You also realise that this is your last day of doing any S-Ranked missions, and it's going to be your first day to have a genin team." I grinned evilly and Kakashi's smile fell and he smiled in that way of his that meant he was harbouring the need to hit something. I laughed. I couldn't help it, Kakashi looked so miserable at the prospect of inheriting a genin team that would surely drive him nuts.

"Do you know who it is you're getting?" I inquired wondering who they would give him to fail this time. The only person he has passed so far is me, no-one else was able to pass his test, it was quite a reputation he had, and I earned one as his adoptive daughter for being the most skilled ninja of my age and time because of his teachings.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki." I laughed harder. I could only imagine Naruto's all too loud enthusiasm about how he is going to be Hokage grating on Kashi's nerves, the Uchiha brat named Sauske blandly ignoring all of Kakashi's orders and the annoying pinkette fan girl Sakura running from any danger and drooling over her 'Sauske-kun' at all times. They were going to drive him crazy. If they passed that is.

"Laugh while you can Skye, cuz' you're gonna be teaching them too." I dropped my plate into the sink with a loud clang and spun around to face Kashi, shock evident in my features. I so DID NOT want to teach those kids –granted I am the same age as them- especially beside Kakashi doing… I suppressed a shiver, D-Rank missions. "Not so smug now are you," he had his arms crossed over his chest his right eye crinkled in obvious satisfaction in catching me off guard. "Welcome to hell Sensei." He stated evilly. "Now go get ready you've got to go to school today in order to meet your new team, I'll finish the dishes in your place." He pushed me back to my room.

"Wow, Kashi doing housework, the world must be ending." I called over my shoulder hoping to make him cringe at the prospect of his self-appointed job.

"Your expression just then was worth the price I pay." He rolled up his sleeves as I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and to get ready for another pointless day at the Academy and to prepare myself for the horror of teaching a new team.

* * *

"Naruto! What are you doing here? Class today is only for the students who didn't fail!" I walked in to some kid yelling at my new blonde student. I sighed knowing it'd be hard to accept that Naruto somehow managed to make Genin level but Kakashi told me the story and in my opinion he had earned it. So as Naruto replied to the student I made my way up to the right of Sauske knowing I'd be paired with them anyway and shoved him closer to the centre, taking a seat where he was seconds before. In return for my unexpected shove I got a glare that clearly stated "Go Away." I gave him a look that clearly stated "What after all the work I put into sitting here? No, thank you."

Just as I looked away from the Uchiha who from now on I shall call Emo Prince, Sakura walked up to the row Naruto, Sasuke and myself were sitting and asked to sit in the spot between Naruto and Sauske, geesh she is obvious. Then again they all are. I resisted the urge to snort at her antics. Naruto didn't seem to get the idea that she wanted to sit beside Sauske not specifically him. He seemed to get the picture only moments later when she yelled at him "Naruto move it! I'm trying to get around you!" Naruto glared at Sauske and moments later Sauske seemed to feel the blonde's stare as he turned to Naruto and asked "You want something?" Naruto responded with "What's that supposed to mean? Are you talking to me?!" while rolling up his sleeves gearing up for a fight before the first swing could be executed Sakura trampled Naruto down into his seat, his face pancaked against the desk. Poor kid, he is always being trampled on by others, maybe I'll cut him some slack as his sensei. Emo Prince and Fan-girl on the other hand….. Not so much! I cackled evilly in my mind. My thoughts must have shown on my face because a few of my class mates gave me wary looks. I gave them an easy grin that I learnt from Kakashi and they seemed to relax and casual conversation continued around me. I took this time to wonder how they'll react to finding out that I'll be teaching them. Sakura would probably react with jealousy; Naruto would probably question my ability to teach them and Sauske... I mean Emo Prince would probably react with scorn. I wonder how I could prove that I am stronger than they think. I was abruptly pulled from my musing when a silence broke over the class I glanced to my right to see Sauske and Naruto in a glaring contest their faces extremely close, I sighed wondering how the hell they were going to work together if they couldn't even be in the same room without getting into these types of situations. How am I going to teach them to avoid getting into these situations in the future? It suddenly clicked how I could go about this. "Oi! Down in front," I attempted to gain the attention of the guy in front of me when he turned around I began silently motioning what I wanted him to do, we shared a secretive smile and on the count of three I pushed the Uchiha forward and the kid in front elbowed Naruto in the ass. The two idiots meet in a slightly disgusting but funny first kiss. The class went into a collective shock the only sound breaking the awkward silence was me laughing. As they threw themselves apart I started singing.

"Sauske and Naruto sitting in a tree; K-I-SS-I-N-G, First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes something else I can't remember…." I swung my pointed fingers in time with the song as if conducting an orchestra. This earned a glare from both of the boys; I just grinned and waggled my fingers at them in a mocking wave. Naruto lost interest quickly and turned back to Sakura to find her cracking her knuckles threateningly I flinched as the first punch hit, poor guy.

Master Iruka walked in with his head held high and a grin of pride lighting up his features. He coughed to get everyone's attention and steeled himself for his speech. "From this day forward, you are no longer mere students of ninjutsu, but full-fledged Shinobi. But among the ranks of Shinobi, you are mere novices, lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges all lie ahead. The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village. We will be dividing you into three man cells, each of which will be mentored by a Jonin, one team however will be lucky enough to have two Jonins, but on to that later. These mentors will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments. I made the selections so that each cells ability would be approximately equal." Iruka wasn't able to continue as shouts of outrage and mainly "What?" echoed throughout the room. I sat back in my seat and prepared for a long wait, knowing that Iruka would announce a few other teams first, he'd start with team one right?

"So, team 7." Apparently not; "You're the team that will have two mentors, this team is Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sauske." So maybe they're not announcing the teachers til later; I crossed my legs and rested my head in my hands.

"Master Iruka! What were you thinking of saddling a most excellent Shinobi like myself… with that loser!?" Naruto exclaimed arrogantly pointing at Emo Prince, I feel a lecture coming on. I looked to Master and found my assumptions to be correct.

"... of the 27 of you, Sauske has the best grades, Naruto you would be bottom of the class. The idea is to balance your different strengths… THAT'S why you ended up together!" Iruka held his hands on his hips.

Sauske with his hands entwined in front of his face frowned slightly. "Hmm, just don't bring me down; Dunce."

Shaking my head in disappointment I acted accordingly, I poked his cheek "Be nice Emo Prince!" I admonished his eyebrow twitched when he realized what I was calling him, I was sure he was about to glare and deliver a scathing comment when he was interrupted.

"What'd you call me?!" Naruto yelled and I'm sure was about to try attack Sauske again when Sakura went in for the kill.

"Just knock it off Naruto!" she then began beating him with her fists in a very angry fan girl fashion. I chose this time to give Iruka a look that said 'are you kidding me? These kids are a bunch of morons.' He returned my look with one of repentance. I shook my head showing his apology is left unaccepted. He looked slightly admonished and broke eye contact turning back to face the entirety of the class.

"Okay everyone. I'll be introducing your senior ninjutsu instructors this afternoon. Until then you're dismissed… except you Skye, You're to stay behind." A few students snickered as I retook my seat after getting excitedly out of my chair. I sighed blowing the hair from my choppy side fringe off of my face. When everyone had safely gone out of earshot Iruka decided to speak up.

"Don't kill me Skye-Senpai, I was only asked to keep you back on behalf of Kakashi." He held his hands up in a message of surrender.

"What does he want you to tell me then?" I crossed my arms impatiently.

"He requests that you meet him in Naruto's apartment immediately." I got up and made my way over to the window and looked back to Iruka.

"Do you know what sensei team 7 is getting?" I asked stalling for a little bit.

"Yeah, I am a bit worried about the Hokage's choice though," he looked genuinely worried, so it was my pleasure to drop my bombshell on him.

"You do know he hasn't passed a single team right?" and with that I jumped out the window and made my way to Naruto's Apartment.

It was a short trip to Naruto's as he lived close by, so I was surprised to find Kakashi impatiently tapping his foot and staring at an invisible wrist watch. "You know impatience makes you older right?" I jumped down from the roof and landed in front of him.

"It does not." He deflected but felt his cheeks for wrinkles anyway. When he caught me chuckling he glared and motioned for me to walk with him into the house. We were met at the door by Lord Third.

"Good Afternoon Lord Hokage, I trust that you're well," I greeted warmly.

"Very well thank you Miss Hatake. What a polite girl you raised there Kakashi," he remarked. Kakashi tried to hide his laugh with a cough, and I stamped on his bare toes, earning a yelp from the Copy Cat Ninja. We entered Naruto's apartment beginning to inspect the living conditions of the Nine Tails possessor.

* * *

After I had returned from my lunch date with Kakashi to Naruto's apartment I returned back to the classroom to wait until the time when Kakashi would deem our new team important to show up. I hopped in through the window to find what would be expected; only one team left. Team Kakashi, it seemed the rest of the Jonin sensei's arrived before I did and took their teams away. Naruto was fidgeting with impatience; Sauske was staring at the chalkboard like it contained the secrets of the universe and Sakura... I suppressed a sigh... was staring at Sauske. This was going to be a long a painful teaching experience. I shook my head and took a seat three rows behind the front.

"Where the Hell is this guy?" Naruto demanded impatiently tugging on his spikey blonde hair and pouting slightly. He looked around the room and seemed to notice me for the first time, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he yelled pointing his finger at me and squinting.

"I'm Skye idiot! I've been in your class since day one! Also I'm here because I have to be." I answered after losing my temper.

"But shouldn't you be with your sensei?" Sakura asked from directly in front of me.

"Funny you should mention that," I was about to reveal who I was but was beat to the punch.

"You're kidding; you're going to be teaching us? Tch, pathetic." Emo Prince said more than one sentence for once. I was about to tell him to put a sock in it when…

"WHAT!" YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Naruto yelled indignantly.

I clenched my fists tight trying to rein in my anger, why did everyone keep underestimating me? My pathetic attempt from getting angry obviously didn't want to work so instead I let it control me knowing that Naruto deserved it. I sucked in a deep breath so deep that my back arched and my chest expanded then I let it go. In the form of yelling. "NARUTO UZUMAKI, I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM AT A JONIN LEVEL AND APART OF THE ANBU AND IF YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME AGAIN ANY TIME IN THE FUTURE I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" My voice rattled the very foundations of the room and Naruto hid under the desk in fear. "I said, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

Naruto seemed to smarten up a little and peeked over the table, he muttered a pathetic "Yes Ma'am," as Kakashi made his grand entrance. He stuck his messy head through the door and was hit by a black board duster? I didn't even notice that, maybe I need to practice my observation skills.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Gotcha good one!" Naruto cackled evilly.

"I'm sorry sensei I tried to stop him but Naruto…" Sakura tried sucking up. Kakashi motioned me forwards and I came to stand beside him a grin painting my face.

"Hmm, how shall I put this?" he scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Based on my fist impression I'd have to say; I hate you!" team seven visibly fell into despair and I face-palmed, trust Kakashi to pull something like this; but I knew if I didn't play along I would pay for it later.

"Easy Kakashi, why don't you get to know your team before you make a snap decision," I suggested.

"Fine; why don't we go up to the roof and learn about each other a bit more," he regarded me with an annoyed expression and lead the way up to the roof.

"Thanks to my assistant's loud mouth I suppose I should ask you all to tell us about yourselves." Kakashi sighed as he sat on the railing next to me.

"Like what?" Sakura questioned.

"You know the usual, Name, likes and dislikes, dreams, ambitions, hobbies what you hate the most and anything else you can think of about yourself;" I interrupted before Kakashi could get a chance to explain.

"Help us out here Skye-sensei; show us how it's done." Naruto asked looking clueless.

"That's right… after all you're both strangers to us, a complete mystery. I didn't even know you were in our class Skye-sensei;" Sakura piped up, dying to get any information on me and Kakashi.

I sighed and turned to Kakashi, hoping to signal that I wanted him to go fist rather than me. Obviously he was playing dumb today because he said "You heard them, tell your new students about yourself." He motioned forward and I gave him my best I hate you glare.

"Well… I'm Skye Hatake, I like kicking Kakashi's butt in sparring matches, and I dislike it when he kicks my butt I also hate fan-girls of any kind, and social morons. My dreams and ambitions are none of your business, my hobbies well I have lots of those… and before you ask yes I am the adoptive daughter of Kakashi, don't bother asking who my parents are and NARUTO wipe that look of your face!" Naruto fell backwards onto his back after I yelled at him for staring at me in awe and confusion. "Your turn Kashi,"

"Who me? My name is Kakashi Hatake, I'm the kind of person who doesn't like talking about his likes and dislikes; my dreams for the future are also none of your business… but anyway I have lots of hobbies." He crossed his arms in self-satisfaction; Kakashi knew how to say so much yet so little at the same time, he obviously doesn't think they'll stick around long enough to learn anything about him; typical.

"Anyway…" I broke eye contact with Kakashi and turned towards our students. "Now it's your turn, starting with Naruto."

"Right! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and what I like is instant cup ramen, what I like even better is when master Iruka treats me to ramen at Ichiraku's Noodle Bar! What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the hot water into instant Ramen, and my dream is to one day be a better Shinobi than Lord Hokage and then the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last! Oh and my hobbies are pranks and practical jokes." Well he grew up interesting; all he has on his mind is Ramen and being greater than Lord Third…. I wonder how he plans to do that.

"Uh... Next?" I hesitantly said when it seemed Kakashi was thinking about Naruto's answer.

"My name is Uchiha Sauske, there are plenty of things that I hate, but I don't see that it matters considering there is almost nothing I do like, it seems pointless to think about 'dreams', that's just a word. What I do have is an ambition, I plan to restore my clan and there is someone I have sworn to kill." He sounds just like Kakashi, well... Minus the killing part; it doesn't surprise me that he turned out that way.

"And finally the young lady," of course now Kakashi decides to find his voice.

"I am Sakura Haruno, my favourite thing is… well it's not a thing it's a person… a boy and that boy is… uh, let's move onto my dream." She blushes without giving an appropriate answer but I'm pretty sure it involves the words 'Mrs Sakura Uchiha.' "I hate Naruto!" I flinch and so does Naruto, harsh much? "My hobbies are-"

"Enough." Kakashi lets out a sigh and I know he's disappointed with the female of this team, maybe I should've warned him that most of the girls are nothing but obsessed with love? Nah! He'll learn soon enough.

"I believe we all understand one another, formal training starts tomorrow."

"Yes Sir! What will our duties be? Our first real Shinobi mission!" he saluted us both looking visibly proud and enthusiastic.

"Our first project involves only the members of this cell." I informed them.

"What is it? What is it?" Naruto was all but jumping up and down.

Kakashi and I both looked at each other and said "Survival exercises" unanimously.

"Survival Exercises?" Naruto looked clueless

"Why would that be a mission? Our school days were full of survival training." Sakura looked disappointed.

"But you'll have to survive against me, it won't be your typical practice," Kakashi remained bored and I blew my fringe out of my face, I'd already hear all this before.

"Well then what kind of practice will it be?" Naruto scratched his head ruffling his hair and I decided to take the lead on this conversation so I laughed.

"What are you laughing about Skye-sensei?" Sakura tilted her head at me silently asking me to explain to her what I found so terribly funny.

"If I told you you'd chicken out," I informed them in a sing-song voice.

"Chicken out? Why?" Naruto seriously needed to work on not looking so damn confused all the time.

"The test we are about to preform has a 66% rate of failure. Of the 27 member of your graduating class, only nine will actually be accepted as junior level Shinobi. The other eighteen must go back for more training." Kakashi looked dead serious and I tried not to smirk.

"I told you, you'd all chicken out." I started laughing at them, and Kakashi was smirking underneath his mask.

"THAT SUCKS! WE'VE BEEN THROUGH IT ALL! WHAT ABOUT OUR GRADUATION TEST!?" Naruto was fuming so much that I could almost feel his anger like it was a living thing like there should be flames surrounding him.

"Oh! We wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from your ranks. The ones that are left are the only ones who show true potential." I informed them taking on the role of a teacher quite easily but apparently angering Naruto more with what I had to say.

"Say what?!" safe to say Naruto turned a nice shade of red.

"In any event we'll meet tomorrow morning on the practice field so that I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses." Kakashi continued pretending to be oblivious to their fear and nervousness but I knew he liked to screw with them as much as I do. "Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons and don't eat breakfast before-hand, unless you enjoy throwing up." That sentence right there is a perfect example of screwing with them. "The details are in the hand out that Skye has, memorize them and don't be late." I walked up and handed them one each. Ignoring Naruto when he yelled;

"Throw up!? How hard is this exercise going to be?!"

Sauske didn't even bother to look properly at the piece of paper before he scrunched it up, an angry look on his face. Sakura clutched the mission information to her chest I could just hear her mind ticking over, finding a way to make this a 'test of her love', and Naruto looked downright panicked. Hopefully they would fail this test so I could go back to solo missions.

"Dismissed," I called and the disappeared in a flash leaving Kakashi and me standing on the roof.

"So, what do you think Kakashi?" I made eye contact with the Copy-Cat Nin, looking for any twitching that signalled he wasn't interested in talking.

"I think that tomorrow's test is going to be… entertaining," I nodded in agreement; it would be interesting to see if they would work anything out. "Oh, and by the way; I want you to do a demo for tomorrow." He jumped off the balcony and landed on the rooftop next door, baiting me into following him. It worked.

"What? Why!?" I hissed coming to land beside him before we both took off simultaneously leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

"I heard the conversation that went on before I walked through the door, I think it's time to show these rookies what you can really do." He informed me not breaking his stride or sounding winded.

I smirked in excitement. "My pleasure." And continued forward, moving at a faster pace. "Last one home has to make dinner, and no teleporting!"

"You're on!" and like that the race was on. There is no way I was going make dinner tonight.

* * *

"Good Morning, stupid students!" I waved cheerfully, a fake smile on my face.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled accusingly at me.

"Yes, but am I later than Kakashi?" I waited for a few seconds then continued. "So, why don't you save your anger for him." I advised and patted Sauske's head and he glared murderously at me.

"Do you know when he'll be here?" Sakura asked.

"No." I shrugged, not really worried. Kakashi could take care of himself, at least when he came to self-defence, when it came to cooking and cleaning he was as hopeless as a baby, I honestly have no idea how he managed without me all those years.

"_Do you know where he is, or if he's okay?" I frowned slightly; no, I didn't know._

_When I woke up this morning and got ready I walked into the kitchen to make breakfast as usual, I expected to find the kitchen empty as usual but instead found a fully-dressed Kakashi eating a much burnt slice of toast._

"_You couldn't wait til I got up to make breakfast?" I casually asked knowing he probably wouldn't reveal much of what he had planned._

"_I have something to do today; I didn't have time for you to make time to wake up. You know, you can be extremely lazy sometimes." He methodically placed his hands on his hips in an attempt to look like a father like figure and it worked… somewhat. _

"_Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" I started making tea finding I didn't like having nothing to do. _

"_Yes. But I am the way I am not without cause." He winked at me._

"_Let me guess, you don't want everyone to know what you're capable of, because if they didn't know your capabilities you could easily be underestimated and use that to your advantage," I rolled my eyes already seeing the proper statement he should give._

"_I was going to say it makes life more interesting, but that works too." His right eye crinkled in his signature smile. I turned to start making a proper breakfast for Kakashi, eggs, bacon and NOT burnt toast. Okay, so it wasn't THAT healthy but it is still a yummy breakfast._

"_So are you going to tell me if you're going to be late for the test or do I have to-"I turned around to find Kashi gone. "-Guess," I sighed and continued making the breakfast for myself instead. He'll show up at the test, eventually. _

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped slightly. I looked up to see none other than the Copy-Cat Ninja who I was thinking about, typical mask and grin plastered on his face.

"Bout' time you showed up Kashi." I commented smiling.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me by that nickname in front of our students." He shook his head in exasperation.

"I'll call you whatever I want, _Kashi_." I shrugged emphasizing his hated nickname.

"Anyway… I've set this alarm to go off at noon," he pulled an alarm out from his backpack which I only JUST noticed; I seriously need to practice paying attention to my surroundings… "I have two small bells your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails doesn't get any lunch. Instead you will be tied to that tree stump, so I can eat your lunch in front of you." He shrugged as if he wasn't dropping a small bombshell. I could it see it ticking over in their brains that this was the reason Kakashi told them to skip breakfast. "But before we start this exercise I want to show you kids something. Skye come with me, you three genin need to be shown what you sensei can do; Skye go over to the centre of the field I'll join you in a minute." I was over there in a flash so that's probably why I didn't hear Kakashi when he said "You three better back up somewhat, you need to learn not to underestimate her or else she'll probably lose patience with you and kill you." They shuffled back quickly and Kakashi walked casually towards me.

I smirked and took a battle stance ready for any attacks he may launch while walking towards me.

When he finally made it to stand in front of me he tipped an invisible hat down towards me in greeting and I chuckled.

"Sakura start us up." I ordered slightly motioning my head towards her.

"Um… Go?" I leaped back to the edge of the field and pushed my back against the tree.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bells Part 1

_I smirked and took a battle stance ready for any attacks he may launch while walking towards me._

_When he finally made it to stand in front of me he tipped an invisible hat down towards me in greeting and I chuckled._

"_Sakura start us up." I ordered slightly motioning my head towards her._

"_Um… Go?" I leaped back to the edge of the field and stood my back facing the tree._

* * *

**_3RD PERSON'S POV:_**

"Perhaps we should go easy on each other this time, ne?" Kakashi stalked towards Skye mimicking a lion stalking its prey.

The lion's prey cocked a hip at him and tilted her head "You're sure about this Kashi?" she frowned reminding herself to keep constant awareness of her surroundings.

"As sure as I am that I loathe that nickname." He smiled.

"So not at all," the prey chuckled cheekily.

The students couldn't help but stare in awe at the obvious attention their senseis tried to cover. The spar took a sudden turn from being relaxed and talkative to fill to the brim with danger when the silver haired ninja took a lunge at his adoptive daughter moving at lightning speed. But the adoptive daughter could also move in tune with the inventor of the Raikiri and knew his moves well enough, so she was able to duck the kick to her head expertly. Skye backed into the tree further and using it to block her back she threw a kunai at her father and it hit him in the chest.

Kakashi's shadow clone disappeared leaving a confused looking Skye alone in the field along with her students until a kunai appeared at her throat from behind her. "Yield." Ordered the copy-cat ninja but instead of doing as ordered Skye crossed her fingers in front of herself and her shadow clone too disappeared.

Kakashi scanned the tree line looking for any sign of his pupil, until a shine caught his eye and he turned in time to receive many senbon to all of his chakra points and points of fatality. When Kakashi hit the ground his dead and lifeless body was replaced with a log off the tree he was previously hiding behind. The real Kakashi appeared in the tree the senbon flew out of, and slit Skye's throat. The life drained out of Skye's eyes as her blood trailed down her throat, she muttered a strangled gasp before she fell out of the tree and lifeless to the floor.

Kakashi landed next to the now dead body scratching his head. "Uh… she usually disappears at this time. That couldn't have been the real Skye could it?" Kakashi was worried, his heart was able to be heard pounding across the field and as sweat danced across his brow Skye's body went 'poof' and disappeared out of existence.

The silver haired Nin's eyes went wide when he realized what was going to happen next.

Skye burst forth from the ground beneath him and placed her hand on the ground as if to do a cart-wheel then back-kicked Kakashi into the air. She followed him up and flipped just next to the flying ninja. Skye then pounded her right foot into the centre of his chest and her left foot at the back of his knees, successfully turning Kakashi face down do that he would hit the ground head first. Kakashi fell so fast once he was turned upside down that he collided with the ground in seconds, and when the dust cleared all that was left of him was one big blood splatter. Skye had disappeared but none of that mattered because all the three students could focus on was the remains of the teacher for only 2 days. Skye came out from behind the bushes, a smug expression on her face; she knew she had one the battle, even going as far as to end Kakashi's life.

**_Skye's POV:_**

I came out from the cover of the trees I'd been hiding behind, feeling awesome because I had beaten Kakashi in front of his students and proven that just because I was the same age as team seven doesn't mean I was on the same level or universe as them. I smirked when I saw their shock ridden faces directed towards me.

"What? You didn't think I could beat him?" I shrugged kind of expecting them to take a while to understand how good I actually was.

"You killed him!" Naruto yelled disbelievingly, horror painted across his features.

"Who?" I searched the grounds for anyone that could've been injured during our fight, my eyes slightly wider to scout for any danger.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screeched answering my question, "he fell to the ground, you killed him right there, his body is there." She pointed behind her at the spot where Kakashi died.

"Really?" I tilted my head at her, "Because all I see is a pile of twigs from a smashed tree." I stated and blew my fringe out of my eyes.

Team seven abruptly turned around and found exactly what I said there'd be. A pile of stick smashed into the ground from a once whole log, Kakashi preformed a substitution jutsu at the last minute, which was why I was able to go full bawl on his butt.

"Kakashi! Come out, come out, wherever you are; or else." I sang out and ended in a creepy voice.

"Or else what?" the very ninja who I was calling came out from behind a tree.

"Or else I would burn all of your Icha Icha books;" I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked my hip.

"You've always threatened that, and yet they're still intact." He shrugged in total nonchalance, completely unconcerned that I could ruin his most treasured pornography.

"I'm saving them for a rainy day." I smirked at his look of horror; he swallowed and turned towards his team.

"See not that hard, all you need is just one bell apiece, but since there aren't enough to go around one of you is definitely headed for the stump. Whoever that is will be the first one to fail. One of you is on your way back to school… and disgrace. You may if you choose, use shuriken. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance."

"But that's so dangerous!" Sakura yelled indignantly, and I scoffed.

"For you maybe." I shrugged when she aimed a pathetic glare my way.

"You couldn't even beat a little girl like Skye! You're gonna get yourself killed." He laughed hands behind his head, which is why he probably didn't see me coming.

I ran at Naruto and fisted my hands in his shirt and lifting him up above my head by his collar. "Why you little-"

"Only the weak speak loudly, and the just plain stupid speak against my student." Kakashi interrupted the line of names I was about to call Naruto. "Skye;" he addressed me "Now let's put down the dunce," he held his hands up in a calming gesture. I grudgingly put the still struggling dunce down. "Now let's start on my signal."

I made my way over to stand next to Kakashi, showing my back to team 7 on purpose, making them think I didn't see them as a threat, which is true, mostly.

I heard the tell-tale sounds of a weapon being drawn before I made it to Kakashi's side and froze not knowing who it was coming from, if it was the dunce or fan-girl I'm pretty sure I'm okay, if it was chicken butt I should probably move, I swung around o face my team, little did I know I was accidently in sync with Naruto drawing his weapon and lunging at me and Kakashi, so when I turned I almost copped a kunai to my face, luckily I reacted quick enough to grab the kunai, swing Naruto around and point the tip of his weapon at his neck, when he stiffened I let out an air of breath not acknowledging the adrenalin that came with having a knife almost plunge into you, even by a genin.

"Not so fast runt." I sneered. "You wouldn't want to hurt yourself, at least you struck to kill me, and so it seems that you've began to respect your teachers." I let Naruto go and flash stepped to Kakashi's side.

"Maybe… just maybe… I'm starting to like you three," Kakashi continued as if I hadn't just stolen the words from his mouth. "Now, Ready…Steady…Go!" and like that team 7 was off in a flash, hopefully concealing themselves in the trees and shrubbery that surrounded us.

I walked over to a shady tree and sat down, my work was done for today, no reason to pay attention to the test; they're probably going to fail anyhow. I pulled out my leather bound book that belonged to one of my ancestors and began reading. It's one of my favourite books to read.

**_Kakashi's POV:_**

"The basis of all Shinobi arts is to become invisible eradicate yourself," I filled the silence knowing I didn't need to, all three should know all the Shinobi arts, though I doubt from what I've seen and heard of Naruto's character that he knows or can recognise any.

I looked over and saw my daughter relaxing in the shade and reading her favourite book, no way was she going to stay that way! If I can't read, she's not allowed to either. "Oi! Come over here, I want you to point out what they do wrong." I baited her.

"Can I call them names?" she asked in a hopeful voice and tilting her head, I would say to her how cute she looks but then I'd probably be made to taste the dirt under my feet.

"Deal." She stood up with the exuberance of a five year old in a candy store and bolted to my side, and just in time; Naruto is about to announce himself.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE MATCH TO BEGIN!" I heard Skye sigh beside me, seems Naruto is always the loud mouth, no wonder he gives Lord Third a headache.

I turned to face the knuckle head and Skye backed up a bit to give me room to breathe, I just love that girl. "LET'S MAKE IT A REAL MATCH, WORTHY OF THE GREATEST SHINOBI WARRIORS!" Naruto continued seemingly unaware that I didn't give a crap.

"You may be thinking of the wrong kind of match," I informed him, secretly planning ways I could make him less over-confident.

"The only thing wrong here is your hairstyle!" he screamed, running at me; didn't he know that my hairstyle is awesome? That you're not supposed to run directly at your opponent or insult them with petty jabs? He has a lot to learn.

Maybe I'll get to read after all, I shoved my hand in my pocket, "Let me teach you, your first ninjutsu skill. Taijutsu, the art of the trained body!" and with that I pulled out my brand new copy of Make-Out Paradise.

Naruto jerked to a stop and I took this moment to gloat. "Something wrong? I thought you were coming for me," I shrugged and pretended I didn't notice his presence; that should get him riled up.

"But-You I mean, I mean I-I, why are you… That's a book!" he stuttered and pointed at my beloved.

"Really? I didn't know! I wasn't obvious at all." Skye happily gave her opinion. I ignored her antics.

"Of course it's a book! I've been dying to find out how this story ends. Carry on… It shouldn't make any difference in the outcome, considering who I'm up against." I smirked beneath my mask.

I peered at Naruto through the corner of my eye and had to stifle the urge to laugh. "Are you having an aneurism?" Piped up Skye; he sort of looked like it too, he had his eyes wide open in shock, the left one twitching a bit and his mouth was wide open and his face became a bright red; personally I thought he looked like he's having an allergic reaction but didn't get time to speak my thoughts because Naruto announced his presence, Naruto one for being ignored, even for a second.

"I'M GOING TO FLATTEN YOU!" Naruto lunged to punch me in the face, I blocked and preformed a high kick and I ducked, still keeping my nose in my book. Hikari the main female character had tied Kyoya the main male character to the bed post and Hikari was proceeding to remove her red satin dressing gown, revealing- "Charge! All right, that's it!" I snapped my book shut in irritation at being interrupted and put it in my back pouch then I flash stepped behind Naruto intent on making him pay for interrupting the best part. "What the-"

"Showing your back to the enemy is very poor Ninjutsu dunce." I made the sign of the tiger with my hands and reared back preparing to give the final blow to victory.

"Naruto get out of there! You'll be killed!" Sakura screeched, revealing her position.

"What?" Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"Too late," Skye stated in her know-it-all voice near me and I chuckled.

"Konohagakure village's most secret and most sacred technique. A thousand years of death!" I launched Naruto into the air grinning at Naruto's expression, classic.

I reached behind me and searched for my book and scowled when I only felt weapons. "Skye," I muttered darkly and I swore that in the distance I heard and evil chuckle; that little minx. I promised that I would get her back for this, some small part of my brain recognised that I had just caught two shuriken with just as many fingers thrown from the river I had just launched Naruto into. The rest of my brain didn't care and was tempted to chase after the little brat that I am annoyed to call daughter and give up on these hopeless cases. With a huge amount of effort I was able to supress that side of me until it lay dormant after all the dish of revenge is one best severed cold. I put my brain to use in ways I could torture her later, in the mean time I put my attention towards my recently escaped student.

"Well? What's the hold up? Get one of these bell by lunch or you'll have no lunch!" I taunted taking my frustrations out on Naruto.

"Duh! I know that!" he squinted at me not bothering to get up from his crouch on the muddy ground.

"You claim to want to pass Lord Hokage, but you've already run out of steam." I cocked my hip intent of making Naruto realise he won't become Hokage in a day.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! I can fight no matter how hungry I am!" Naruto exclaimed. "I JUST WASN'T READY THAT'S ALL!" the dunce continued as if getting louder would change how the world works.

"So learn to get ready. Don't they say that chance favours the prepared mind?" the red headed devil appeared beside me once again stealing my words.

"Where is it?" I demanded, holding out my hand waiting for her to give up her pick-pocketed prize.

"What are you talking about Kakashi?" she used her innocent voice, which would've worked if it weren't for the more than devious grin.

"My book dammit!" I glared at her with all my might hoping to scare her, even just enough to make her give up the secret location of the love of my life.

"Hmm, you mean this book?" she pulled out Make-Out Paradise from one of her pockets and waved it under my masked nose; I swiped for it but she tucked it safely away before my fingers could brush over it. "Uh, uh, uh! I'll give you your precious, on one condition."

"Name it." I growled.

"I get to mess with our students a little bit." She grinned evilly and I took about three seconds to think which was more important, failing students or beloved princess book…. Book; definitely book; I lunged at my student and tackled her to the ground and snatched my book out from her pocket.

"Deal. But if you ever steal or harm this book again, I will kill you." I pulled up my Hitai-ate and used my sharingan to show her all the pain I'd put her through and she… giggled?

"Ah Kashi, I promise I won't harm THAT book ever; but I can't promise anything about the rest of the series." And before I could strangle her she was off in a flash, probably plotting physical harm to Sakura, oh well, not my problem if Skye kills the poor girl, she'll get in trouble not me.

I got up and brushed myself off, hugging my book close for a minute, I was about to start reading again as well but was interrupted by a boisterous voice. I sighed in frustration. 'At this rate I'm never going to finish the book today.'

"HA-HAH MY SPECIALTY! THE ART OF THE DOPPLEGANGER! GET READY, NOW YOU FACE MORE THAN JUST ONE OF ME!" the eight Naruto's charged at me and I had to blink in surprise.

"Not illusions, but actual multiple flesh and blood bodies! But at your level you couldn't be strong enough to keep this up for more than a minute! You talk a good game but you're still only Naruto! You're a one trick pony who hasn't got what it takes to win!" perhaps I was being harsh but how does he expect to become a great ninja the way he is currently and insults seem to motivate him so- what!

I felt a weight on my back, arms and legs wrap around my arms and torso. "What? Behind me!" an exclamation of surprise left my mouth before I could stifle it.

"He-He-He! Nice to see your back **Master**!" the blonde dunce cackled.

I knew I didn't have much time before Naruto 'attacked' me so I had to think of a way out fast. But it's hard to think of my usual slinking away tactics when I don't take the situation seriously… hmm, if Skye was threatening to burn my books AGAIN if I was late for training and that old lady wanted me to help her with her groceries again and I had only 5 minutes to make it across town what would I do? Wait, I got it!

"I isolated one of my doppelgangers and sent it out of the water posing as me while I circled around behind you!" Naruto explained his tactics for which I carefully stored away for knowledge later but took this moment to put in place my plan. I made the correct hand signals for the jutsu and waited for the perfect moment.

"Here's payback for what you did to my ass! This must be hard on you, so I'll make this easy. One good hit is all I want!" one of the many Narutos flew at me pulling back their fist and I saw this was the perfect time, so I disappeared, placing one of the Naruto's in my place.

* * *

Hey Guys,

so that's chapter 2! sorry for the wait, i kinda had to find my muse, it's sucks when she ditches me to go on vacation! i've already started chapter 3 so there won't be so long a wait for it :)

please Review! they make me happy and give me motivation!

Til next time,

Bye! and Enjoy!


End file.
